


Последняя любовь Змея Горыныча

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Russian Tales
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попал как-то Змей Горыныч на Перн… </p><p>Осторожно: мат!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя любовь Змея Горыныча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013

— Эй, Чудо-Юдо заморское, поганое… выходи на честный бой!  
Змей Горыныч поплотнее засунул голову под крыло, чтобы не слышать раздававшегося снаружи богатырского крика. Бесполезно: крыльев два, а головы — три, и как ни крутись, ни вертись, а все равно слышны надоевшие вопли желающих быстрой славы витязей. А что тут поделаешь? Приходится вылезать к каждому, разговоры вести да биться насмерть. Ну, пусть не насмерть, но уж без пощады точно.  
«Ох, сейчас сожру горлопана…» Злой, невыспавшийся Змей стал выбираться из своей пещеры. Снаружи его ждал очередной поединщик, да не один, а со спутником, который сейчас спешно уводил коней подальше от предполагаемого поля боя.  
— Что же ты, богатырь, не представился? Что же ты… — договорить Змей Горыныч не успел — пришлось срочно уворачиваться от богатырского меча. — А говорил — на честный бой… — обиженно фыркнул Змей, и все три головы плюнули огнем в коварного супротивника.   
Тот завертелся, как веретено, словно бы и не было на нем тяжелого доспеха. Прыгнул раз, прыгнул два, да и увернулся от огненных струй, подкатился ближе, да и со всей богатырской дури вдарил мечом по шее правой головы.  
— Ах ты, невежа… — от боли Горыныч позабыл про величественный былинный слог, положенный разговорам во время битвы. — Ты ж мне чуть голову нахуй не снес! Ну все, гад, ты попал, щаз я въебу тебе по первое число! — Он расправил крылья, взлетел и пыхнул огнем в сторону обидчика, в этот раз не сдерживась, а вложившись в дело от всей своей змеиной души.  
Супротивник сызнова завертелся, уходя от огня, только в этот раз удача от него отвернулась — пламя накрыло его с головы до ног. Змей Горыныч усмехнулся в три пасти и воспользовался передышкой, чтобы рассмотреть поврежденную шею. Из раны стекала зеленая кровь, тут же теряясь на фоне изумрудно-зеленой чешуи. «Больно-то как!»  
Тем временем поединщик-невежа, уже изрядно подкопченный и потерявший прежний напор, замахал рукой своему спутнику и что-то закричал.  
— … вай… переход… лит… нахуй… — До Горыныча доносились только обрывки слов, и в самом последнем отрывке ему почудилась какая-то пакость, пока что неизвестная. Дожидаться ее появления он не стал, снова пыхнув огнем на противника.  
Под порывом внезапного, холодного как лед, ветра жалобно затряслись ветви ближайших деревьев, на глазах теряя свою листву, словно вокруг было не жаркое лето, а стылая хмурая осень. Борясь с ветром, Змей Горыныч замахал крыльями, поднялся выше и увидел, что спутник нахального богатыря поднял руки, словно пытаясь раздвинуть ими створки невидимых ворот, и от рук этих исходит серебристое сияние.   
«Вот урод, колдуна с собой привел», — в бессильной ярости успел подумать Горыныч, перед тем как его догнал огненный шар, брошенный этим самым колдуном. Шар громко гудел, словно внутри его были спрятаны два десятка осиных гнезд, и ударил под самый хвост тысячей раскаленных осиных жал. Змей взвыл от боли и ярости, но тут новый порыв чудовищного по силе ветра забросил его в никуда.

…семь, восемь…  
Бесконечное ледяное вытягивающее силы облако наконец исчезло, уступив место жаркому солнцу и теплым потокам воздуха, приятно ласкавшим иззябшие крылья. Увидев под собой яркие пятна зелени и синь воды, Змей облегченно выдохнул. Из пасти пострадавшей при нападении богатыря правой головы вырвался случайный язык пламени.  
«И куда это меня занесло? — Горыныч в шесть глаз стал рассматривать проплывающую внизу землю, одновременно выискивая местечко, где можно было бы спокойно присесть-отдохнуть. — На Лукоморье знатно похоже. Надо же, как забросил, гад-колдун…»  
На равнине, расстилавшейся под его крыльями, он заметил странных, напоминающих индюшек птиц, таких жирных и упитанных, что желудок немедленно заурчал, требуя положенной ему пищи. Больше рассуждать Змей не стал, скользнул вниз, на лету поймал птицу и… почему-то не стал ее есть, а впился зубами в толстое горло птицы и высосал ее кровь. Сначала одну, потом вторую, третью… Когда все три головы напились крови, он снова взлетел вверх и, чувствуя во всем теле небывалую легкость, устремился к синей полосе моря.  
Неожиданно в воздухе возник один крылатый сородич, крылья которого отливали темно-коричневым. За ним появился второй, третий… Горыныч, слегка обалдев от такого к себе внимания, пустился наутек. «Хорошо, что у этих всего по одной голове… Но лучше остеречься, а то мало ли что туда взбредет?»  
Число преследователей увеличилось примерно до… Левая голова оглянулась — и Змей прибавил скорости полету. Два десятка незнакомых бронзовых, коричневых и голубых морд не отставали. «Вот паразиты, какого лешего им от меня нужно?»  
Горыныч развернулся в воздухе и приготовился дать сражение, но для начала решил все же попробовать поговорить.  
— Ой же гой еси братья-змеичи…  
Первый коричневый сложил крылья и камнем рухнул на Горыныча, переплетаясь шеями с его левой головой. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась, что крылья догнавшего едва ли не вдвое превышают по размаху собственные Змеевы крылья, так что он легко увлек Горыныча за собой почти к самым облакам.  
«Не бойся, что ты не похожа на других… — в голове словно сама собой возникла чужая мысль. — Ты мне нравишься, и мы с тобой славно полетаем».  
Коричневый поднырнул под Змея, обвил его хвост своим…  
— Что же ты делаешь, ирод окаянный? — завопил Горыныч, ощутив в своей заднице член местного нахала. — Да ты… — он замолчал, борясь с непривычными ощущениями. С одной стороны — он мужик, то есть Змей вполне традиционной ориентации, а с другой — незнакомец явно знал свое дело: по всему телу — от хвоста до голов — прокатывались горячие волны никогда прежде не веданного наслаждения.   
«А, ладно, — махнул он на все хвостом. — Один раз …» Змей довольно хрюкнул и повернулся так, чтобы коричневому здоровяку было удобнее его трахать.

***  
— Ах вы мои малыши, — Горыныч прикрыл крылом только что отложенные в горячий песок яйца. — Мои деточки…

Несколько недель назад, после завершения памятного ему полета, Змей долго слушал извинения смущенного своей пылкостью местного дракона. Обнаружив у настигнутой им зеленой красавицы все половые признаки, полагавшиеся красавцу, коричневый приобрел еще более насыщенный оттенок и стал уверять, что никогда бы не посмел ничего подобного, не пахни от Горыныча так, как от зеленой самки во время течки. Да и всадник, как показалось Змею, тоже кое-что объяснил своему дракону.  
Змей же, пораскинув всеми тремя головами, обнаружил во всем этом еще одну ловушку того гадского колдуна с его погаными осиными гнездами. Пришлось объяснять местным всю глубину возникшей проблемы.

Теперь все драконы на Перне дружно жалели неведомо как попавшего сюда трехголового сородича и восхищались его способностью выдыхать пламя сразу всеми имеющимися головами. Здешние люди тоже восхищались им и уважали, а не лезли напропалую драться, как дома. Змей подумал-подумал и решил остаться. Спокойнее тут, несмотря на Нити, да и любят его… Он украдкой бросил взгляд на своего коричневого красавчика Кларинта и снова ощутил сладкую дрожь по всему телу. Вот созреет кладка, вылупятся драконятки, тогда они снова полетают вместе… Интересно, на кого будут похожи малыши?


End file.
